


Traditional

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Abuse of Power, Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Alternate Ending, BDSM, Dark Undertones, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nobunaga Takes Tenkai Back Sort Of, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: The vassal serves beneath his Lord.





	Traditional

Tenkai had never been so happy. He had been made permanent at last – even if the only permanence he would have would be in the faint memory of his soul, or the actions he had taken when he’d once had it. His Lord, his Lord was deathless, thanks to his efforts – and thus that was all the permanence he’d ever needed. His devotion would live on. Tenkai could feel Nobunaga-kou’s heavy hand on the very top of his head, and was reminded again of his happiness.

This was it.

Remaining here at his feet, legs folded underneath him – already he could feel himself rotting from feet up, from the start of his toes that he’d not moved in so long. Perhaps it would reach up and he would meld, there, right into his Lord – oh yes, oh _yes!_ He didn’t care, as long as he could feel every agonizing second of it.

When Tenkai had still had his old name, he had been a general, and a bloodthirsty one at that – and while he still was the same person for the most part, he was human now. He was mortal still – and he had no use to his Lord, other than a convenient outlet for certain _frustrations_ that Nobunaga-kou had from time to time. Even now he could still feel the shooting pains between his legs, that ran up his spine, because this was his only use now and he would gladly _accept_ it even if the pain was only bittersweet at best.

It proved that he still had some use.

The clawed hand in his hair tightened and he could feel the little stings as yet another row of cuts was gouged into his scalp, reminding Tenkai that no matter which name he went by and which name he could _not_ answer to, he belonged to Oda Nobunaga, now and forever. 

_What has happened to Kingo-san_

“Come closer,” he said, using the name which Tenkai could no longer touch, even though he still cherished it and the memories associated _with_ it. Tenkai did. He would do anything for his Lord, numbly moving along as he was dragged between his Lord’s knees, looking up at him with sunken eyes and undying reverence. 

“Make yourself useful.”

Tenkai did.


End file.
